Extraction of bridges, crowns and similar prostheses is a task which must be carried out by a physician or by a skilled technician. The implements which are presently available for the performance of such tasks are not entirely satisfactory.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,877 (published Mar. 30, 1993) discloses a looped wire the ends of which are held in a housing and which is to be placed around a connection between two joined crowns of a bridge. The housing carries a guide for a reciprocable hammer which is caused to repeatedly strike an anvil in order to loosen the bridge preparatory to complete extraction from the mouth of a wearer. The implement of the U.S. Patent exhibits the drawback that it is possible to place the wire around only one connection between two crowns of a bridge. Consequently, the bridge is lifted on one side only and can be damaged easily.